Coated articles are known in the art for use in window applications such as insulating glass (IG) window units, monolithic windows, vehicle windows, and/or other suitable applications. It is known that in certain instances, it is desirable to heat treat (e.g., thermally temper, heat bend and/or heat strengthen) such coated articles for purposes of tempering, bending, or the like in certain example instances.
In certain situations, designers of coated articles often strive for a combination of high visible transmission, substantially neutral color, low emissivity (or emittance), and low sheet resistance (Rs). High visible transmission for example may permit coated articles to be more desirable in certain window applications, whereas low-emissivity (low-E) and low sheet resistance characteristics permit such coated articles to block significant amounts of IR radiation so as to reduce for example undesirable heating of vehicle or building interiors.
Thus, it will be appreciated that low emittance values and low sheet resistance (Rs) are desirable features in many situations. For coated articles having a coating including an IR reflecting layer(s) of Ag or the like, it is the IR reflecting layer(s) that primarily determines the emittance and sheet resistance values of the coated article.
In view of the above, it will be appreciated that reduced emittance and reduced sheet resistance are often desired properties in certain coated articles. Certain example embodiments of this invention seek to provide a method and/or system for making coated articles which permits the coated articles to have reduced emittance and/or sheet resistance values.